An abnormally pronated foot is a common problem. A pronated foot disrupts the normal path of weight bearing and causes exaggerated internal rotation of the leg. Over pronation of the foot is undesirable and may cause discomfort and injury. Supination is the opposite of pronation and refers to the outward roll of the foot. Common maladies resulting from over pronation and supination of the foot include, among others, arch pain, heel pain, flat feet, knee pain, ankle sprains, tendinitis, joint pain, back pain, shin splints, and/or stress fractures.